More specifically, the present invention relates to a filter comprising a tubular cartridge extending along an axis and for filtering fluid; and a casing connectable to a petrochemical plant conduit and housing the tubular cartridge.
Filters of the above type are normally used for filtering propane, butane, syngas, or other gases, and serve to filter out solid particles that could damage plant equipment downstream from the filter.
The filter is subjected to severe stress by the enormous volume of gas to be filtered, by temperature changes, and by the pressure of the gas. To give an idea of the conditions under which the filter operates, suffice it say that flow may reach as much as 50,000 cubic meters an hour, pressure may be as high as 200 bars, and temperature may range between −50° C. and 160° C.
The filter, and particularly the tubular cartridge, are therefore subjected to extreme thermal and mechanical stress. Mechanical stress is also produced by the gas flow assuming a strong turbulent component at the filter, which seriously stresses the tubular cartridge.